Shadow's Wind
The night air on the outskirts of Rogue City gave many the feel of peace and relaxation as many were sitting at the dinner table enjoying their meals. However at the Mansion, one girl Suzy Mai had just returned from her night classes at the universty as she walked through the front door listining to Ellie Goulding's Lights on her Iphone 4g which she bought with her scholorship that Griffin himself awarded her. She dropped her backback on the couch in the living room, and entered the kitchen to grab some dinner and enjoy herself after yet another hard day of class. Kalil walked into the kitchen, a towel across her shoulders. He wore a fitted muscle shirt and trackpants. He was lightly covered in sweat as he opened the fridgerator and pulled a premade protein shake from the door as well as a Gatorade. He placed his shake on the counter and pounded down the Gatorade first. Suzy was in the pantry looking for some chips to enjoy when she heard the sounds of fast gulping, and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. "Oh hey Kalil, didn't know you were here, what were you doing???" She asked taking off her headphones as she pulled a bag of fritos and a Dr.pepper from the fridge. He finished his Gatorade and looked over toward the girl. "Oh. Hey Suzy. I was just working out." He tossed the now empty bottle into the trash on the other side of the room in a high arc. "Doing some martial arts practice in a bit. Wanna join me?" He offered gripping his protein shake. "Well I haven't eaten anything yet, but hey why not work up an appitite??" Suzy replied putting the chips down and the soda back into the freezer. She headed up to her room to change into her work-out clothes. Five minutes she appeared in the gym with her sports bra on, sweats, and her leg covered with gaze while she sported fingerless gloves. "Just so you knok I do have Martial arts training from my younger days." She said getting into her Tae-Kwan-Do stance. "Uh-huh" He acknowleded as he put on MMA gloves and squatted down into a Wing Chun style stance. "At your move." He smiled his crimson eyes watching her muscles intently. Knowing that Kalil could master anything involving with movement, she decided to make this normal sparring and went in with a roundhouse kick at him. Kalil easily blocked the kick with the broadside of his forearm and pushed it away with the same arm, charged at her to get a grasp around her waist, moving fast enough to get in a position to perform a suplex if he wanted. "Touchy aren't we??" Suzy replied as she hit both of Kalil's shoulder's to loosen his grip as she front-flipped over him, and attempted an elbow strike at him from behind. Kalil quickly rolled out the way of the elbow strike. "Just keeping you on your toes." He then performed a jumping roundhouse that was to be a feint turning his whole body to perform a secondary roundhouse right after Suzy brought her arms up as the kick contacted and blocked the attack, but using the momentum she was able to flip back then jump into the air as she did an eagle kick at him. Kalil went into a backhandspring narrowly dodging the attack. "Excellent timing, but telegraphed." He said as he rushed her with a combo of open palm, chops and closed fist strikes toward her upper body. Suzy smiled as she used a double-forearm block to protect from each of the attacks, and countered as she lifted her leg high into the air and did an Axe kick at him. The dark skinned hero reacted before her attack was launched, grabbing her raised ankle and countering with a straight front kick to her abdominal area. She wasn't fast enough to react, and the kick made contact knocking her down to the ground" Okay, you got me..... I think that's enough training for now." She said groaning while she laid there rubbing her stomach. "Oh don't be like that. There are going to be people out there that will hit you harder than that. And I was just holding back." He walked over to her offering a hand to the green haired girl. "You got potential. Just got to practice more. Besides, what else do you have to rely on when your wind doesn''t work? I have my acrobatic skills and my hacking to fall on if I ever get cornered." ''He smiled. Suzy glared at him as she grabbed his hand and wa up, "I can handle myself in a fight, but my stomach isn't exactly strong because I'm hungry." She said as her stomach began to growl louder. "Let's eat." She said smiling. "Fine." He agreed. A deadpan look came over his face as his stomach growled much louder than Suzy's. "Looks like our stomachs aren't intrested in training anymore." Suzy said laughing. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Kalil and Suzy were back in the kitchen looking around for some cooking ingredients to see what they could make. "I'm craving some Chicken with rice, how about you??" Suzy asked Kalil as she pulled out the chicken that was defrosted and kept at a good temperature. "Chicken sounds good." He smiled. Kalil rested on the counter and rubbed his eyes. "So you are able to cook? I can't make anything in a kitchen unless it's manufactured." The boy said making fun of himself. "How else am I gonna keep this body fit.." Suzy winked at him teasingly, "Also when you live on your own it's not exactly in your best intrest to starve to death. Ergo, I learned." She replied cutting up carrots, corn, and limabeans into the rice as it cooked. "Speaking of, where did you used to live before coming to the mansion??" Suzy asked as she began to fry up the chicken in vegetable oil. "I was well for a better word... homeless." He smiled. "I borrowed a lot from time to time. More grateful people helped me out for me helping them. I've spent time in Gotham and Central City. I had a short stay in Bludhaven. I basically moved across the map doing the whole lone wolf thing until I got picked up by these guys." "Looks we both had gotten to this situation in similar ways, though mine involved three super-villains, a university, and two people one of which took a hit for me while the other woke me up. Bad soap opera anyone???" Suzy said chuckling as she finished frying the chicken and added it to the rice while it was still cooking. "Though I don't regret it, and I am still grateful you woke me up." She said putting the top back on as they waited for the chicken to be done. " "It's nothing. Besides I would have gotten my butt chewed out by Griffin if I didn't and you started destroying the University. " He chuckled. Suzy chuckled as she went to go check on the food, and saw that it was ready. She was grabbing one of the two bowls when suddenly one was about to fall down, she tried to catch it but was not going to reach it in time. Kalil reacted in time, his eyes glowing as his muscle memory kicked in reading Suzy's body and proccessing that she wouldn't catch it. He caught the bowl as it landed in his palm bottom down. "Need to be more careful." He smiled looking back from across the the kitchen at where used to stand. The man was now laying on the ground from sliding across the linolium floor. Suzy chuckled a bit as she helped Kalil off the floor, "Thanks, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were like my knight in shining armor." She replied jokingly as she grabbed the bowl and placed a big serving then passed it to Kalil. "Here you go." She said as she then grabbed some for herself. "I don't think I can shine very well in black." He joked."So who did you train with? You couldn't have learned that from some normal person." "Can you tell???" Suzy replied jokingly bitting into the drumstick she placed in her bowl, "Actually I had two mentor's, Master Kisai Sho taught me much of my Martial-Arts training though he always got mad cuz I never took it too seriously." She said laughing. "For my wind training, he introduced me to Red Tornado from The Justice League who was really an interesting for a android." "Really now? I thought Kisai Sho was a myth from what I heard." Kalil was adding some sugar to his already half-eaten rice. " Red Tornado is fascinating engineering. I may be a tech geek but I am quite interested in this magical being known as Master Sho. How did you get to meet and train with this legend?" He asked with a smile. "I'm more intrested in how you even know about my master, but I'll answer you first. After the Meta-gene awakened my powers, Kisai had tracked me down and thought that powers like mine would make me a candidite to learn everything from him. Though all he taught me was Martial-Arts and some discipline. Apperantly he already found a person who he taught everything to, a fellow student named Tyson Maw" She said grudingly. "In my travels I've heard a thing or two from the older generation of martial artists. A little eavesdropping here and there. I would want to train with a guy like that." He finished off his chicken with a smile. "Quite delicious. If I knew where he was I would go and train with him." "Uh trust me when I say that he's in a place no one could ever believe." Suzy replied finishing her food as she took her's and Kalil's dishes to the dish-washer. "Anyway, so looks like it'll just be you and me here alone since Diao, Dreadlock, and Blood Arrow took the night-shift. What do you wanna do?" She asked. "I don't know what to do." He placed his bowl in the dishwasher and headed to the entertainment room, whuch had a large television and entertainment center. "I'm just going to relax." The boy said flopping on the couch and turning the large television on. "Why would you think I couldn't believe where he was?" "No offense, but you seem like the type who prefers hard-evidence rather than stuff like mystic energies and supernatural events." Suzy said sitting next to him. Category:Phantombeast Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Roleplays